


One Portrait

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. After Courtney was lectured about safety recently, she approached Pat Dugan's portrait and decided to wreck it in the living room.





	One Portrait

I never created Stargirl and other DC characters.

After Courtney was lectured about safety recently, she approached Pat Dugan's portrait and decided to wreck it in the living room. Courtney recalled the car Pat gave to her recently and smiled before she spared the portrait.

THE END


End file.
